Conventionally, an operation control system for an engine and a vehicle comprising the same are known (see Japanese Patent No. 3827059, for example). Japanese Patent No. 3827059 discloses a start control system for an engine, comprising an injector (a fuel injection device) which injects fuel to the engine which has a piston, a fuel pump which supplies fuel to the injector, an alternating current generator (a power generation module) which generates electric power when the engine is driven and supplies electric power for driving of the injector and the fuel pump, and a control module which controls the driving of the injector and the fuel pump and which is activated by electric power from the alternating current generator. The start control system for the engine is configured to stop electric power supply to the fuel pump, electric power consumption of which is large, in a predetermined term in the case where electric power is supplied to other electric equipment such as the injector, so that the electric power supplied to the control module from the alternating current generator is not considerably decreased during a predetermined period after starting of the engine.
However, in the start control system for an engine disclosed in the abovementioned Japanese patent, the electric power amount which is generated by the engine is not considered while the electric power consumption by the electric equipment such as the injector is considered. Therefore, there is a problem in the case when the operation of the control module stops because the electric power supplied to the control module becomes smaller than needed to operate the control module.